Sleep Thief
by RosieBrie
Summary: All Yuri wanted was to catch a few hours of sleep before the competition the next day. Unfortunately, he gains an unexpected bed-mate who insists on being entertained. Plinami One-shot, NOT SMUT, Established Friendship/Crush


_**A/N: Yeah I've become Yuri!on Ice trash. And then I discovered this pairing. Yup.**_

* * *

The quiet hum of the furnace droned on, lulling him into a somewhat content state. The young skater huddled deeper into his cocoon of sheets and comforter, eyes shut tightly in hopes of meeting sleep at last. The grueling practices and late night get-together with his coach and mutuals could really take a toll.

 _'Tap.'_

Sleep of course, was always important before events, and even more so considering his growing body-

 _'Tap.'_

… or so his coach had lectured him, many a time after having been caught awake in the witching hours, browsing social media-

 _'Tap.'_

He needed to be in top condition and well rested. Internet videos of adorable felines could wait until after-

 _'Tap.'_

"…rrrghhhhhh." The incessant, yet quiet knocking sounds continued and Yuri opened one eye, scowl plastered into place. He sat up, rustling the covers and masking the clamor of any other disturbances. With a sigh the young teen turned, preparing to pitter-patter over the door of his hotel room and check who in the hell dared to disturb him so late in the evening. Oh, they were in for it once he managed to…

…

…

Surprise overtook his features when he realized he was not the only occupant of the queen sized bed, as he'd initially expected. The fair skinned boy nearly jumped out of his skin (not that he'd ever admit that), face morphing into one of momentary shock and he grabbed his chest, working to even his suddenly erratic breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IDIOT?" He all but shouted at the other figure, sitting calmly (infuriatingly so) beside him, with a snaggle-toothed smile and a tilted head. His outburst received a chuckle from the dirty blonde haired boy beside him.

"Hello to you too Yuri-kun!" He had the nerve to act so casual about it… Yuri felt heat gathering in his cheeks and he grumbled, shifting his body weight to make more room for the other.

"How did you even get in?" He offered the other skater an unimpressed look, quickly hiding his previous distress. Minami simply produced a room key from the pocket of his pajama shirt. Yuri recognized it to be the extra one provided by the staff at the beginning of his stay.

"You left this at dinner with your coach and rink-mates! Mila gave it to me." He replied, handing it to the flustered teen, who quickly snatched it away.

"Of course she did- that hag. So you came to return it to me? Is that it?" At that, the smaller boy seemed to grow bashful and he lowered his gaze.

"No actually, well it wasn't the only reason." Little puffs of air came with each inhale and exhale. Yuri found himself noticing the slight furrow of the Japanese boy's brows and the harmonious reddening of his complexion as well. He seemed almost embarrassed, Yuri noted.

"You see, I was… kinda lonely, I guess. Being in a dark, cold hotel room by myself didn't really appeal too much. So, I figured I'd come up here and sleep with you instead." He stated innocently, though his wording caused Yuri to sputter for a moment as his brain shifted into unwanted territory and- _'Yuri stop being such a hormonal little teenage shit and listen to what the brat is saying.'_ He shook himself back to reality. Glancing up again he truly took in Minami's appearance for the first time. The boy seemed more exhausted than his tone would let on, shadows beneath his eyes and bi-hued hair sticking up in strange places. He must've been trying to sleep for a while now. It was unfortunate and pity stirred within him for his friend. Minami seemed to get uncomfortable with his staring after a while and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is… that cool?" The question caught Yuri and he struggled to reply. _'Yakov would have my head if he found out… and I really do not need this boy's annoying chatter keeping me awake.'_ He tried reasoning with himself, all while continuing to unintentionally glare a hole into the other boy's head as the darker blonde teen eyed him strangely.

Suddenly, with a great swoop, Yuri was on his back, the covers pulled out from under him and he bristled with a start, rolling back up onto his knees.

"What the- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He nearly pouted at the sight of his fellow skater snuggled securely in what was previously his blanket-nest. Minami sniffed.

"You were quiet too long, so I took that as a yes." Yuri glowered at his retort and reached a hand out to retrieve the stolen blankets.

Unfortunately, Minami seemed to have other plans, moving away just in time and taking the blankets with him… right over the side of the bed. Yuri gaped, scrambling to the edge to stare at the squirming heap on the carpet. He tried to bite back his laughter, failing miserably.

"Haha, you look like a little worm! Serves you right for stealing away my sheets!" He let out an alarmed mewl when an arm shot out, yanking him down into the aforementioned heap.

"H-hey!" He pried loose from the laughing Minami, trying to find a stolid veneer. They both wrestled a bit for the comforter. The Russian attempted to shake him out, whereas Minami continued to grip the sheets as if his life depended on it. This continued on for a few minutes, both teen's tired minds protesting. In the midst of this battle Yuri came to a realization. He caught Minami in the tangle of sheets, pinning him to be certain he would hear this declaration.

"You're trying to keep me up aren't you? You want attention and aren't taking no for an answer." He felt triumphant with his conclusion before realizing how close they had suddenly become. Minami gazed at him with wide eyes.

"N-not that I'm gonna play along or anything! I need to sleep! This isn't letting either of us get any rest! I can't stay up and play with you just because you got a little lonely, stupid." He crossed his arms, attempting to stand… only to trip on the mess they'd made of the floor, plopping all-too ungraciously upon the mattress again. Fixing himself the best he could (and hiding his abashed countenance) he sat up.

"We might as well try to salvage our prides and be mature about this! Hand me the blankets and quit insisting you should stay." For a moment, it was silent, their slighted breathing the only noise. Both were sweating from their previous game and appeared even more fatigued than before. Then, Minami stood slowly, quilts draped around him like a cloak.

"Yuri…"

His head snapped up and he peered at the shorter boy, heart beating rhythmically in his chest. Minami leaned forward; planting a fleeting, chaste kiss on Yuri's parted lips. Then, he promptly dropped the pile of blankets atop the boy's head. Yuri sat still as a statue, unsure of what to do as his mind's functioning slammed to a halt. How could he process…? Did that brat just kiss him? Minami seemed to be speaking again.

"I'm sorry I irritated you. But please, may I stay? We don't have to talk or roughhouse or anything like that. Just let me lay beside you. I'll quit bugging you and we can sleep."

Yuri said nothing, gently bringing the blankets down from covering his vision, sparing a glance to his companion who appeared dejected and apologetic. He blushed, humbled by the display. In return, the teen made a decision, pulling Minami down on the bed beside him with a small 'oomph.'

He rolled over, grumbling into his pillow to hide the blush spreading further across his cheeks.

"…You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Yuri felt the question slip from his lips, already knowing the answer well. He felt the elder boy smirk against his shoulder, and heard him mumble a response.

"I thought you had a better sense of self-preservation?" Minami inched closer, curling up against his back as a means to use him as a heater. Eventually, the blonde Russian teen sighed.

"Fine. I relent. _This time._ But you are never going to learn if I am constantly indulging you." He paused.

"... you are like my cat, Kenjirou." Yuri cursed himself for the stupid comment, yet Minami grinned, darker eyes twinkling in delight. He rubbed closer, nestling under his arm.

"You love your cat." The other skater noted slyly. Yuri eyed him, pursing his lips.

"Exactly."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sooo, this was my first try haha. My cat does the same thing hmm... he bugs the hell out of my mum and then she gets up and gives him what he wants (food in his case) because she prioritizes sleep over being kept awake by annoying kitty friends. Teehee. So, that whole scenario just made me think this up. It's unbeta-d and was written pretty fast 'cuz I just have SO MANY FEELS ABOUT THESE TWO. (And Victuuri too :3 but I have yet to get story inspiration for them). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you did! It brings me great joy knowing people are actually reading the stuff I post. ^_^**_

 _ **\- With love, from Rosemary**_


End file.
